


I do.

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Sort Of, accidental proposal, it's Kara's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena sort of accidentally proposes to Kara, which is awkward because they're not even dating.Or Lena gives Kara a bracelet for her birthday, not realising it's significance to a Kryptonian.





	I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.

“You’re getting old,” Lena says, falling gracelessly onto the couch beside Kara, nudging her gently in the side as she does.

“I’m not that much older than you,” Kara reminds her but that’s beside the point.

“You’re still older.”

Kara sticks her tongue out in response, earning a laugh from Lena.

Lena decides not to mention Kara’s time in the phantom zone, she’s not sure that counts anyway but it does make her even older.

She’s had fun tonight, and that’s not something she usually says about parties. But this one had involved Kara and her family, had involved feeling welcome and included like she’s still getting used to.

Plus they’d been celebrating Kara’s birthday so of course she was going to have fun.

“I have something for you,” Lena says, remembering the present that’s still tucked safely away in her bag.

She’d meant to give it to Kara before the party, before everyone else had arrived, but they’d been too busy setting up and had ran out of time. But Kara had asked her to stay afterwards, to help clean up, which took about five minutes because everyone had technically already helped with the clean up before they left.

Lena wasn’t going to say no to extra time with Kara though.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Kara says with a small smile and Lena knows she’d give Kara anything if it made her smile like this again.

Lena walks across the room to her bag, carefully pulls the small wrapped box before she makes her way back to Kara.

“I know,” she says as she retakes her seat. “But I wanted to. Here.” She holds out the gift, suddenly rather nervous. “Happy birthday.”

Kara’s smile is somehow even softer than before. “Thank you.”

Lena watches as Kara carefully unwraps the present. She wants to tell Kara to just tear it, wants her to get to what’s inside. She’d thought Kara would be the type of person to tear the paper, too excited to see what’s inside to care about the paper but she’d seen Kara earlier unwrapping her presents from her family, seen how carefully she’d unwrapped them, not tearing the paper at all as she’d opened them. The paper had all ended up in the trash anyway, Kara didn’t want to keep it, and she can’t help but wonder why.

It’s a question for later though as Lena watches as Kara slips the package open, the box inside coming into view as nerves flutter in Lena’s stomach again.

She really hopes Kara likes her gift.

“I hope you didn’t spend too much on me,” Kara says, fingers trailing gently over the box in her hands.

“I didn’t,” Lena reassures. She hesitates for a moment, then decides to tell the truth. “I made it actually.”

Wide eyes are on her. “You made it?”

“Don’t get too excited before you actually see it,” Lena says with a nervous laugh. “It’s nothing special.” Except maybe it is something special, she’d put a lot of time and thought into finding Kara the perfect birthday gift, something not too expense, something thoughtful and something good enough to give to Kara.

“No matter what it is, it’s special because it came from you.”

Kara’s cheeks redden as she ducks her head to look at the still unopened box in her hands.

Lena’s sure her cheeks are just as red as Kara’s.

“Lena,” Kara breathes, when she finally opens the box, catching sight of the silver bracelet nestled in the middle. “You made this?”

Lena nods, even though Kara can’t see her. “I wanted to make something just for you.”

It’s one of a kind, just like Kara.

“Is this…” Kara’s words trail off as she picks up the bracelet to inspect it, runs her fingers over the intertwined blue and green down the middle.

“I wanted to make it personal,” Lena says, her cheeks going even redder. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, the blue and green representing them both, the colours going together well, but now it just seems cheesy and a bit too honest.

She’s meant to at least be pretending she’s not in love with her best friend.

“I love it,” Kara says, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist, admiring how it sits. She looks up and smiles. “Thank you.”

Lena smiles. “Anytime, you deserve it.“

Kara blushes again and it’s adorable.

“Do you know what’s kind of funny?” Kara asks after a moment, her eyes falling back to the bracelet, her fingers playing with it once more.

“What?” Lena prompts when Kara doesn’t continue, seemingly lost in thought.

“On Krypton a gift like this would mean something different, bracelets are exchanged as a sign of unity during a marriage ceremony.”

Lena’s eyes widen, the meaning of Kara’s words registering in her mind immediately.

“Did I just propose to you?”

Kara laughs with a light shake of her head. “No, at this stage we’re well past engaged, this would be our wedding day. At least we’d never forget the date,” Kara jokes. “It’s the same day as my birthday.”

Kara’s joking, that’s a good sign. She hadn’t meant the bracelet to be anything more than just a gift between friends, and Kara seems to know that too.

It doesn’t matter about her feelings, the ones she keeps locked inside, the ones that occasionally slip out where she does something like send her friend flowers, buy CatCo or make her a thoughtful gift, before she pushes them back down again.

She looks away from Kara for a moment, takes a calming breath. She can joke now with Kara, she can pretend that she doesn’t wish Kara’s words were real. “I at least thought I’d tell you I’m in love with you before we got married,” Lena mutters to herself. She takes another breath, pastes on a smile, and turns back to Kara.

Only to be met by wide eyes.

“You love me?”

Lena’s breath catches, how could she have forgotten about her super hearing, they were literally just talking about Kara not being from Earth.

She should’ve thought of this, should’ve thought about different customs between cultures. She has all of Lex’s notes, it just feels wrong to look through them, she wants to learn all about Kara from the woman herself, not from some files her brother made in an attempt to find Superman’s weakness.

“Lena?” Kara prompts but Lena’s too stunned to move, too scared to speak, worried that whatever she says next could ruin them, if it hasn’t already.

You’re not supposed to fall in love with your best friend.

And you’re definitely not supposed to tell said friend about those feelings.

“I…”

Lena’s not usually one to be speechless but she really is right now. Kara seems to do that to her, makes her do things, makes her feel things, that she wouldn’t normally.

A warm hand slips over her own, the contact making Lena jump.

Kara immediately removes her hand and Lena feels the loss immediately even though her hand had only been on hers for a few seconds. “Sorry.”

“No, I…” Lena starts. She swallows passed the lump in her throat and tries again. “I’m the one who should be sorry, I shouldn’t have said it.”

“Did you not mean it?”

“No, I…” Lena tries again but she trails of. She can’t even say it, not again, not when wide blue eyes are looking at her so intently.

“You love me?”

A denial is on the tip of her tongue, the words already forming in her mouth but she holds them when she sees the way Kara’s shoulders deflate slightly, when she sees Kara’s eyes lose some of their brightness.

Lena knows Kara, and Kara knows her too, she’s see the denial before Lena can even voice it.

“I do.”

Kara’s smile is instant, the way she sits up straighter, the way her eyes brighten with hope like Lena’s never quite seen before.

“Those words are fitting, with how this conversation started.”

Lena laughs, the relief flooding through her. If Kara’s joking, it means they’re going to be okay.

“I love you too.”

Lena swears her heart stops for a moment at the words, so unexpected that she’s not even sure she’s heard right until she sees how Kara is looking at her, and it’s no different from how she usually does, expect this time Lena knows that what she’s always just mistaken for friendship is love.

Her heart starts up double time as Kara smiles at her and how had she never noticed that look before, because it’s clearly love in Kara’s eyes right now.

“You do?”

Kara laughs as she places her hand back over Lena’s. “I do.”

Lena feels herself relaxing under Kara’s soft touch, the reality of the moment sinking in as a thumb soothes over the back of her hand.

_Kara loves her too._

“This doesn’t mean we’re married, does it?” Lena asks, reaching out to touch the bracelet on Kara’s wrist that started this all.

“No,” Kara laughs. “There’s a whole ceremony and you’d get your own bracelet too.”

“How about we start with a date instead then?”

Lena could get lost in the smile that Kara sends her, the way it’s shy around the edges, the way she can tell Kara is nervous about this too.

“Dinner, tomorrow night?”

Lena smiles. “Sounds perfect.”

\---

When the day does come and they get married for real, Kara gives Lena an identical bracelet to the one she’d given her, something that means so much to them both.

“I love you,” Kara says, their hands tangled between them, bracelets now on both of their wrists.

Lena tilts forwards, presses her forehead to Kara’s -to her _wife’s_ \- forehead. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
